<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Point by RhineGold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712612">Breaking Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold'>RhineGold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, Slut Shaming, Verbal Abuse, like seriously filthy talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:59:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Shame you’re such an ugly creature…” The man continues, his assault sharpening in horrific counterpoint to his almost gentle voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’d have to put a bag over your head to get any real money out of it..."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Kink Meme prompt requesting horrible abuse of Mr. Gold.</p><p>Warnings for rape, conditioning, filthy language, and abuse.</p><p>Prompt: <i>My vision is this: Gold/Rumple is held captive by someone (I don’t care who it is really, just someone you can make make sense). They rape him and during the act are very verbally abusive. They call him a whore and say they’d probably make “good money off this ass if we covered your ugly face.” They just keep talking through it all, very conversational, about covering his head with a bag or something and renting him out and blah blah blah before finally finishing and taking him back to his cell/dungeon/basement/abandoned woodshed/whatever. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>The next day they come back, open the door and drop a burlap sack at his feet and he just…breaks.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If one were to ask anyone in Storybrooke to name the most frightening person in town, they would inevitably come up with the same answer. That is what made this so unthinkable, so unbelievable. That is what made this so unreal. </p><p>Gold bites back another cry as he is forced to his knees, trying to ignore the bite of agony that snakes up his leg, making the muscles scream well up into his back. He shakes the hair from his face and tries to shift his weight to a more comfortable position, but the man behind him merely shoves him back down onto his hands and knees, using the toe of one boot to pin him in place. Gold snarls at him, but the man ignores him, dropping down to cover his back with his chest.</p><p>Knowing what the man intended and the reality of the hands on him are far different, and Gold struggles, cracking his head backwards, trying to catch them man’s face. The man stops this easily, using one hand to fist in his hair as the other fumbles with the buckle of his belt. Gold goes still as lips trace gently across the shell of his ear. </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t want this,” the man whispers harshly, teeth finding his flesh as the hand dips down into his loosened pants. He can’t swallow the groan before it leaves his throat, and this only makes the man chuckle darkly. “Look at you. Such a fucking slut. Should have known you’d be into this. How long as it been since someone touched you? I bet you’re desperate for it, aren't you?” </p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Gold sneers, but the vitriol is muted by his squirming as he tries to crawl away from the hands fondling him through his rumpled clothing. </p><p>“Am I?” The man drawls, pumping his hips forward then, pressing his insistent arousal between them. “I think you’re the dirty one, Mr. Gold. I think you’re the one whose been dreaming of this, for God-knows-how-long, wishing someone would knock you down off of your golden throne and take you on your knees…”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Gold spits, shuddering as his hips are bared to the chill of the room. He knows no one will hear them here, in this tiny cabin in the middle of the woods, far from his own well-traveled lodge, surrounded only by trees. Still, or because of this, he will not give the man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He has screamed enough in his lifetime, he tells himself. He will not break here. </p><p>He endures the fingers prying at him, trying to ignore the burn and the scent of oil, focusing instead on how his fingers tense and clench rhythmically on the rough wooden floorboards of this horrible little shack. He recalls the sharpness of his nails in that other world, wishing he had that appearance now, so he could put his weight on his leg and turn to claw out the man’s throat. </p><p>Teeth worry around his own throat then, making him flinch as the man hums nonsensically, a pleased murmur in his ear. The stretch and burn inside of him is painful now, and he cannot stop the soft whimper that twists out of his chest. As if on cue, the fingers withdraw. He can feel the man arching above him, and the sound of the man’s zipper is nauseating in the quiet. </p><p>“Look at you…” He begins again, setting Gold’s teeth on edge as a hand caresses his flank. “You look good like this, Gold… Really nice… When you can’t see that face of yours, you've got a body to die for…”</p><p>“Fuck… off…” He grits out again, shifting his weight carefully to his good leg, trying to gauge the man’s distance and weight, working out the likelihood of shoving him aside in a run for the door. </p><p>The hands find him again, the man’s weight nearly crushing all hope of escape. “I’m serious. You’re so small… It’s almost adorable. You’re like a woman, with these hips…” He squeezes roughly for emphasis. “It’s a wonder the whole town isn't lining up for a piece of this…”</p><p>Gold chokes down a wild cry, a strangled gasp still escaping his throat as he is entered. His abused skin twists, maybe tears, and it HURTS. He bolts forward on his knees, but there is nowhere to go and the man is on him like a ton of bricks. His spine aches at the base, the discomfort liquid and unreal, but growing worse by the second as more skin slides deeper. </p><p>“Maybe that’s what I’ll do with you…” The maddeningly calm voice continues, hipbones jerking flush with his naked flesh before twitching back. The mercy is short-lived and the man bears down again, faster, harder this time, wringing another cry. “Maybe I’ll put the word out… See who wants to come and get a piece of this… I bet the whole town would turn up, but most of them wouldn't want to see your ugly face…”</p><p>Of all of the insults, for some reason, this is the one that hurts the most, he realizes with a pang. To be thought of as horrible is one thing, but to be thought of as nothing… that cuts to the quick. He allows himself to get lost in the pain of the man’s hard thrusts for a moment, trying to pretend the prickling of moisture around his eyes is something else entirely. </p><p>“You’d like that, wouldn't you, you filthy slut?” The man hisses, angry now, thrusting harder and deeper, “You’d like to have the whole town lined up to take you - all those men and some of the women, even, pinning you down and filling you up. You deserve it, after all. Rumpelstiltskin, master of fucking everyone over, when all you want is to be fucked over yourself… After all, you’ll do anything for the proper payment, won’t you? You little slut. Fucking whore is all you were, and that’s all you’ll be again!” </p><p>He shakes his head despite himself, biting his lip against the tears in his eyes. </p><p>“Shame you’re such an ugly creature…” The man continues, his assault sharpening in horrific counterpoint to his almost gentle voice.</p><p>“I’d have to put a bag over your head to get any real money out of it… Maybe you’d like that even better… They wouldn't even know they had the mighty Rumpelstiltskin at their feet. They’d just think you some kind of common whore - a nicely shaped slut with the face of a beast… No need to risk repulsing anyone, right? This ass is the nicest bit about you, so that’s the only thing they’d care for, after all. That’s all anyone’s ever wanted from you, isn't it? A quick tumble and they’re gone? I can’t be the only one who wanted this… Tell me… How many have had you? How many times have you spread your legs and let them in?”</p><p>Gold is shaking his head almost constantly now, trying to drown out the man’s words, trying to pretend this is not happening to him. It has been years since he has been entered like this, centuries perhaps, and he cannot handle this, not when coupled with the foul words that seem to cut him to his core. </p><p>“Answer me!” The man snarls, slamming his head against the floor roughly. </p><p>He struggles to breathe there, pinned beneath the strong arm and the firmness of the floor, as he is unmade again and again by the thrusts shattering his concentration.</p><p>“How many have had you, Rumpelstiltskin?! How many men have you whored yourself out to?”</p><p>“I don’t…” He whispers quietly, voice nearly lost in the unbearable sounds of flesh on flesh, punctuated sickeningly by the lubrication between them. “I don’t know… I've never… It was all…”</p><p>“Oh, don’t lie to me, slut. Too many to count, is it? I’m not surprised. You’re a filthy creature, and you need this, don’t you? Makes you feel good - gives you what you need, huh?”</p><p>Gold bites down on a sob because, in a way, it is true - he can easily believe that this sort of punishment is somewhat deserved. He struggles to keep a hold of himself, struggles not to fall apart as the man fills him with something even more disgusting, hot and painful and raw inside of him. </p><p>He can feel the man’s spit in his hair as he whispers, “Maybe tomorrow I’ll bring a bag and we’ll practice for your new life, huh?” He merely shudders beneath him, wondering if this is what a seizure feels like and hoping it is what dying feels like instead.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The next day, the man returns to the shed in the early evening. He kicks Gold awake, making his prisoner cringe where he is huddled in his chains. </p><p>“Did you miss me?” The man asks pleasantly, yanking his head back by the hair to study his face. “I brought you something…”</p><p>When Gold sees the burlap sack, he knows exactly what it is for and he cannot stop himself then from falling apart. The man only laughs, clutching him close in an obscene parody of an embrace, greedily drinking up his tears as he sobs. </p><p>He does not struggle when the man forces the sack over his head, does not protest when he is turned roughly onto his hands and knees. When the man spreads his legs and whispers, “Look at you… you were made for this…” Gold only nods tearfully in agreement. </p><p>~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've heard a rumor that Tumblr is starting to delete blogs with pornographic fiction so I'm migrating my fiction blog's works here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>